Darkness Falls
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Rating to be safe. When darkness once again overtakes Mirkwood, Legolas is sent to Rivendell to inform Elrond of possible threat to his borders. Evil haunts his every step, can he deliver the letter on time? No slashromance
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No characters and places that resembles another's work is mine. Some dialogue or scenes may be borrowed from another book.  
  
Summary: When Mirkwood once again is overtaken by darkness, Legolas is sent to deliver a message to Elrond of Rivendell to inform him of the threat. With evil haunting his steps, can Legolas deliver the message in time?  
  
Author's Note: You probably should read "Darkness Descending" and "Darkness Remembered" because I will mention some parts from there and some characters will be mentioned, but this could be a stand alone if you wish.  
  
This story takes place after:  
Darkness Descending  
Darkness Remembered  
And before:  
Darkness Breaks  
  
Just to help out a bit: 'word' thoughts "word" speech  
  
Chapter One  
  
Legolas leaned back in his chair, watching the court proceedings with lazy disinterest. He desperately wanted to go out, and maybe go on patrol with Tylendal. His grim friend was currently in Southern Mirkwood, trying to stall the spiders and orcs that are numerous down there.  
  
Nothing of even remote interest has appeared in the couple of hours he had spent in his father's court so far, and considering it was a nice spring day outside, he hoped to get out and maybe practice some of his archery.  
  
He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and allowed his thoughts to wander wherever they willed. He briefly thought about his old friends, Elladan and Elrohir, who he had not seen in a while.  
  
Lost deep in thought, tuning out the voices around him, he did not notice his father was speaking until he sensed the sudden quiet.  
  
Looking up, he saw the counselors and his father, the King, watching him. Suddenly embarrassed, he shot a glance at his father.  
  
Thranduil sighed. He knew his son did not like the council meetings, but he now was of a legitimate age to begin his duties seriously as a Prince.  
  
"My pardon father, counselors. What was it you had said?" Legolas kept his gaze lowered; glad he wasn't blushing in his embarrassment.  
  
"I asked what you think about if we should send patrols further south, to find cause to the increase in spider and orc numbers." Thranduil replied, watching his son mull it over in his head.  
  
'Legolas just does not want to grow up.' the King mused. It was time for Legolas to start participating in the council's decisions, or at least to give them thought.  
  
"I would say yes, but to go extra armed and with more numbers added to the patrols. The spiders and orcs are more numerous in the south, and it would be better to prepare accordingly." Legolas looked up to meet his father's eyes, and was glad and relieved to see the agreement and satisfaction there.  
  
The counselors nodded, agreeing with his words, and went back to discussing among themselves and Legolas slipped back into this thoughts, though he kept half an ear ready to answer and further questions that came his way.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'Finally free.' Legolas thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his chambers. Pushing the big oaken door open, he moved to his wardrobe and pulled out a older set of tunic and leggings that he commonly used for weapons practice.  
  
Changing quickly, he grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows and proceeded toward the archery fields. As he slipped back through the door, he saw one of his daily guards that stood within sight of his chamber door nod a greeting to him.  
  
When he was younger, he normally ignored the security around the palace...and around his rooms. Now he was more observant of them.  
  
Returning the greeting, he crossed the courtyard and entered the archery field.  
  
He set his quiver upon the ground by his feet, and contemplated which of the various targets to aim for. Deciding on the second to the farthest, he shifted until he was in front of it and went through the various stretches that would loosen muscles that were stiff from the hours in the council.  
  
Picking an arrow and checking its fletching for flaws, he nocked it upon his bow and drew back the string, sighting along the shaft to the center of the target.  
  
Upon release, he became aware of some one watching. Recognizing who it was without the other having to say anything, Legolas grabbed another arrow and nocked it before the first had even struck the target.  
  
He released the arrow, aiming for the area just to the right of the first, and tried to fire another just to the left. He succeeded, and soon had a row of three arrows in the target.  
  
Legolas turned to the other, and caught him up in an embrace. Tylendal returned the hug, smiling at his old friend.  
  
"Tylendal, your back from patrol! How was it?" The Elven prince asked as the two went to collect their weapons. Tylendal and Legolas had been friends since they were both young, and had some rather thrilling experiences during their young years that had brought them as close as brothers. "Perilous, it was. Long as well. Glad to be home, I am." Tylendal said in that odd way of speaking he had, sighing and brushing his dark brown hair behind his ear. He looked at his friend with a tired gaze as he pulled his marvelous dagger that he had received in his younger years from his belt to help remove one of Legolas's arrows.  
  
They were both older now, equivalent of teenagers. Tylendal had been orphaned while very young, so didn't have a father to keep track over his every move as Legolas's seemed too.  
  
"Come I did to greet you. Just got back. Rest now I will seek." With a final clap on the shoulder, the young Elf left to go to his chambers.  
  
Legolas sighed as he watched his friend. He had been worried about Tylendal while his friend was scouting the south. It was dangerous now, and they both knew it. Every time Tylendal went south, he may not come back.  
  
Legolas shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and went back to his target practice with a grim determination.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sighed as he changed once again, into more formal clothing. His father was holding a feast tonight, in remembrance of some ancient happening or whatever, Legolas wasn't sure.  
  
But since it was a feast, he had to dress up. At least he could wear something moderately comfortable. Running a brush quickly through his hair, he readjusted a braid and left the room.  
  
The feasting was outside, since the night was cool and clear. He walked in and almost immediately was confronted by two maidens wishing a dance. He backed off, thinking of a quick excuse, before leaving to find his friend.  
  
Tylendal was talking with the Weapons Master as Legolas walked over. The older Elf nodded to the prince before taking his leave to engage another in conversation.  
  
Singing and dancing broke out, with musicians playing. Food and drink was laid out and the stars overhead were quite brilliant in their glow. Tylendal and Legolas retrieved drink and food before the main host of Elves got to them, and retreated to a more quiet corner of the woods to enjoy the proceedings.  
  
"When do you next go out?" Legolas asked around a savory mouthful of rich wine. He eyed his friend, taking in Tylendal's habitual dark leather tunic and leggings, which were his normal attire, and the knife he always kept nearby. Since going on the patrols into the, now, most dangerous part of Mirkwood, Tylendal had found it hard to break the habit of going armed and dressed in dark, unobtrusive colors.  
  
"Day after tomorrow." Came the other's reply. Legolas nodded, and almost choked on his wine at the sight of Galion, his father's esteemed butler, dancing with a young, tittering maiden. She giggled, twirling and throwing her hair out in a rather fetching manner. Galion had a resigned look upon his face as he danced, which made it more humorous.  
  
Legolas's father, sitting upon a unadorned chair, watched the proceedings with a happy light shining in his eyes, as well as a love for his people. He would hate to have anything happen to his merry subjects, and at the thought his mood was dampened for a moment.  
  
Not so far in the future, the spiders and orcs will grow more numerous, and some of his young Elves in the patrols will never come home. Valar forbid if Legolas was one.  
  
Leaning back, he watched his son discuss amiably with Tylendal about the more important nuances of archery. Tylendal was Legolas's closest friend, and Legolas would be devastated if he was slain while on patrol. Maybe he should pull the young Elf out of the patrols and make him a palace guard. Actually, that idea had merit. He should discuss it with Legolas to see what he thought.  
  
On that happier note, Thranduil returned to the festivities with a lighter heart.  
  
This is a short chapter, sorry, but just wanted to get the idea out! Hope you all like! Whether you do or don't, thanks for reading and I would appreciate reviews! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Thranduil ran a hand through his hair, looking at the Elf standing before him. Lorinthel was the captain of the patrols, and had been so for many years. He had recently been bringing dire reports about the South, and Thranduil was worried. He had sent Lorinthel to scout out the edge of the Misty Mountains to see if orcs were massing there as well.  
  
As it ended up, they were. Large numbers of them, and from what the Elves had heard, they were going to move over the mountains and set up on the other side. That would bring them uncomfortably close to Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Step step, swing counter. Step step step thrust, backstep sideswing. One two thrust parry. Counter, step step."  
  
Legolas and Tylendal watched as the Weapons Master drilled the young Elflings in one of the many routines they will learn.  
  
"Remember when that was us? Having to listen to him bawl orders all the time. I honestly think he is more suited for my father's army." Legolas said, grinning at his friend.  
  
"Aye, and forget not the hours spent learning the nuances of battle," Tylendal replied with the ghost of a smile.  
  
The Elflings had by now been thoroughly worn, and were leaning on their practice blades and gasping for breath.  
  
"Very well, take a breather. Prince Legolas, why don't you and Tylendal show these young ones the true meaning of a well rehearsed battle?" The Weapons master called, and the Elflings eagerly faced their prince and his friend. The skills of Legolas were a source of awe to the young ones. None had seen Tylendal fight, so he was not as endowed with admiration, which suited him.  
  
Legolas sighed at the hopeful looks the children sent him, and didn't miss the sly look in the Weapon Master's eyes. The prince drew his two bow knives, and Tylendal responded with his twin short swords.  
  
Legolas smiled, he and Tylendal will put on a show for the Elflings. The two friends had often dueled each other, and knew the other's moves perfectly. They could fight a marvelous battle and never injure the other.  
  
They stood a few paces apart, and almost immediately Legolas went into a half crouch, circling sideways for a moment. Tylendal had been gone on patrol for many weeks, and had been with some of Mirkwood's finest warriors. Though the stoic Elf was not a brilliant fighter, the reason he was in the patrols that went south was because of his stealth. He was only above average, and did not possess those marvelous talents and awareness that made other warriors qualified to go on the southern patrols, but he was able to go where those great fighters couldn't. He could slip in unnoticed almost right up to an enemy's camp, or scout a safe path or track a difficult enemy. He often was full of surprises on how he could find what he wished and how silent he could go.  
  
So, while on those trips, he may have picked up one or two new tactics to use during battle.  
  
Legolas stepped carefully to Tylendal's left, knowing the other Elf was better with his right hand than his left. Tylendal obligingly turned and faced him, whirling his swords expertly, narrowing his hazel eyes at the Elven prince across from him.  
  
He assessed the other's posture and stance, and saw that he would come in midrange with one knife and low with the other. The first he could block easily, and the second, so he waited for the attack.  
  
Sure enough, a flicker in the prince's light blue eyes told Tylendal he was preparing to attack. As Legolas launched into movement, Tylendal put a counter out that should disrupt the prince's move and throw him off balance. Tylendal had indeed learned a lot in his time out south. One handy fact was being able to tell how or where an enemy will attack by the way he stood or by some other small, subtle sign.  
  
Spotting one of the signs, Tylendal leaped back and then up as Legolas slashed first one and then the other of his blades at the other Elf's knees. Legolas knew Tylendal would be able to block any attack he threw, and he the same, so didn't worry about going easy or laying back.  
  
Tylendal saw Legolas lean on his left leg, transferring his weight onto the ball of his foot. Sure signs that he was going to strike shoulder level with his right.  
  
Legolas threw a hefty blow to Tylendal's shoulder with his right blade, knowing this move always put the other Elf off, since he wasn't as good with his left hand as he was with his right and he would have to use his left hand to block.  
  
But a surprise was in for him when Tylendal pulled one of the moves he had learned south. One of the veteran warriors had noticed Tylendal's awkwardness with his left hand, and had showed him how to counter that.  
  
Tylendal dropped into a kneel, raising both of his blades to intercept Legolas's, and crossed them at the hilts to trap the knife. The trick to this move was to avoid his opponent's other blade, which could deal some important damage during this vulnerable stance.  
  
And, indeed, Legolas brought his second knife around. Tylendal leaped back, releasing the knife from its trapped position. They broke apart and Legolas eyed his friend. So much had changed indeed! Tylendal had found or been taught counters to moves that would normally have stumped him, and he fought with a single-minded determination. He seemed so indifferent and cold during the their fighting that it unnerved Legolas. How can anyone be that detached during a fight?  
  
A glance at the Elflings showed that they did not notice, but were over awed at the display of workmanship and skill.  
  
No more time to think, as Tylendal drove in with a double slash with both swords.  
  
Legolas pulled a new move to finish the battle. He leaped right at Tylendal, whipping left and then whirling his sword over his head to bring it crashing down onto Tylendal's right sword.  
  
Both blades clattered to the ground, leaving the combatants with one blade each. Tylendal performed the same move to Legolas, and their other blades crossed. It was a draw; they could not defeat each other in that stance unless they went physical without weapons, which was not the lesson for the Elflings today.  
  
So they separated and bowed to each other, collecting and sheathing their blades. The Elflings cheered as the Weapons Master got them back into pairs to continue their lessons.  
  
Legolas and Tylendal left the fields in silence. Legolas was a bit nervous about his friend. Having fought him and seen the deadly accuracy and cold indifference his friend had displayed during that rather short duel had unnerved him greatly, and he did not wish it to be so.  
  
He turned to say something, anything, to Tylendal, but the Elf smiled, and cut him off.  
  
"A busy night, have I. See you in the morning I will." And with that he left before Legolas could comment on his actions earlier.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked through the halls, disturbed about the change in Tylendal. The source of those changes was undoubtedly the patrols into the dangerous south. Nothing else explained it.  
  
His friend was changing. That alone worried Legolas. What was it doing to other Elf patrols? If the darkness could affect someone as stoic as Tylendal, it must be bad. Legolas shook his head. Dark tidings had been going on for many weeks now. More Elves were being called in to go out on patrols.  
  
A servant running up and informing him his father wished to see him interrupted Legolas from his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, we need to send an urgent message to the Lord Elrond. The orcs are not just massing here in greater numbers, but also in the mountains that borders Rivendell. They do not know it, but we can warn them in time before the creatures grow too large in numbers." Thranduil watched his son's reaction. Legolas was friends with many of the Elves in Rivendell and was a regular visitor there.  
  
"We thought you would be the best to take it."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, sorry this chapter is a bit short!  
  
Ebony Falcon: Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Falconflies: lol, yes. Thanks a lot!  
  
Quellemorgul: Thanks a bunch, and here's a new chapter for you!  
  
Itrarilde-elenastar: *blushes * Why, thank you! I'm glad you like my stories so much. Lol, thanks a lot!  
  
Leggylover03: Here's another chapter, hope you like!  
  
Cherryfaerie: Thanks a lot!  
  
Lomiothiel: lol, thank you!  
  
Sorry if I forgot anyone. I truly do not know what to say to my reviewers, Lol! I keep repeating the same stuff! Thanks and I hope you review some more! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas blinked at his father, disbelief evident on his face. Thranduil expected him to ride to Rivendell to deliver the warning while avoiding the massed orcs? That was very risky business.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas threw the last pack over his horse's back. He glanced around, but didn't spot Tylendal. He desired to speak with Tylendal. He was worried. Spotting Lorinthel, he moved over.  
  
"What may I help you with, my Prince?" Lorinthel asked. Legolas blinked at him, before getting to the subject.  
  
"Where is Tylendal? I was hoping to see him before I leave." The Elven prince replied, looking over the busy Elves.  
  
"Tylendal went out on patrol. Didn't he tell you he had to today?" The older Elf asked. Legolas cursed inwardly. That was right. Tylendal did tell him. With a nod to the other Elf Legolas walked back to his horse.  
  
Tylendal left? Legolas remembered now. But still, why did he leave without coming by? Legolas was going on a dangerous trip that was at great risk to his life, what with all the orcs about. And also Tylendal was going south, and he could easily get killed there. With a shake of his head, Legolas went to find his father.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil watched as Elves set about their business, brow furrowed in concern. He did not want to send Legolas out, but his son was the best choice. But he was worried. There were orcs out there in the mountains and the forest. Great numbers of them.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Thranduil turned to see his son standing a few feet behind him, head cocked in a way that reminded the King profoundly of his wife. A pang of remembered grief and pain shot through him, but he stifled it. Now was not the time to be thinking of that.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" Thranduil replied, watching his son.  
  
"Father, I'm about ready to leave. Is there anything else you wish me to do before I depart?" Thranduil smiled. His son had really grown up. When he was a child, he had been so sweet. And so mischievous. Now, he had never lost that innocence and still had that streak of mischief.  
  
"Nay. Here is the message, you should probably learn it verbally as well." Thranduil handed Legolas the letter that he had just finished writing. Legolas took it, bowed formally to his father, before embracing Thranduil and leaving.  
  
Thranduil watched his son go with great trepidation. This trip would not be easy. That much was for sure. Thranduil felt the darkness that was covering his beloved forest, he knew Legolas would have a hard, and probably dangerous, journey ahead of him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas tucked the message within his tunic, mounted his horse and rode away.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The mighty horse carried his rider with ease. Trained well, and very intelligent, the horse was the best steed to be offered. Legolas, holding tight to the stallion's back, felt insignificant. Like a clinging leaf.  
  
The wind had freshened, sending whirling white clouds across the sky with every fitful gust. Each blast was cold against Legolas's skin, though he did not feel the cold as mortals might.  
  
He suddenly heard hoof beats to his left. They were faint, but they were definitely the hooves of a horse. Not trusting anyone about, Legolas urged his horse faster.  
  
He stopped for the night at the edge of a forest, and he had not heard the hoof beats anymore. Hoping that was a good sign, Legolas loosed his horse to graze and settled down to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
He was awakened by his horse's neigh. It did not sound frightened, but he was nervous. He sat up and saw his horse standing near another. The Elf stood and walked over. His own magnificent grey steed was larger than the smaller brown one. And the strange horse had reins.  
  
"A human animal." Legolas muttered, reaching to take the reins. The horse shied away from him, and he backed off slightly.  
  
"Stille nu, faeste...Hwaet nemnath the?" He whispered soothingly to the horse. ~ Quiet now, steady... What do they call you?~  
  
The brown horse settled down at the Elvish words, and allowed Legolas to take his reins. As soon as Legolas had the reins in his hand the horse began to pull him towards the forest.  
  
"What's the matter?" Legolas asked the horse, and received another jerk on the reins in his hand for answer. Obviously the horse wanted the Elf to follow him, and so Legolas walked along beside.  
  
He was led into the forest a little ways, until he saw a glow of fire in the near distance. Legolas immediately stopped, and braced himself as the horse tugged on the reins.  
  
"Where are you taking me and why?" Legolas asked the horse. He did not know why he asked, as he would not be answered. He released the horse's reins and moved forwards slowly, creeping up on the glow.  
  
A man lay by the fire, slumped at the ground and unmoving. The horse trotted over the ground to stand over the man with a fierce loyalty that surprised the Elf. Human steeds did not do that often.  
  
Legolas walked the rest of the way and knelt by the man's side. He had a horrid wound across his chest, and his breathing was shallow. Legolas knew there would be no chance to save him.  
  
The horse rumbled in its broad chest and nudged the man's arm with its nose. With a shuddering breath, the man's eyes opened. He saw Legolas kneeling over him, and jerked suddenly.  
  
"An Elf." He rasped. "They did not employ Elves before. Or have you nothing to do with this?" He fell back coughing, and Legolas sat back on his heels.  
  
"There is no way I am connected to this. Your horse has led me here. What has befallen you?" Legolas asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Bandits on the road. If you can be trusted, and as an Elf I believe you can, I will tell you why. I also ask a favor." The man eyed him weakly; his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
"Let me hear you out, then I will decide if I will grant it." The Elf replied. The man nodded, as it was an answer he had expected.  
  
"I have heard little about your race. Indeed, only tales and stories. I have an important message for one of my compatriots. It tells of an ancient dwarven treasure and gives directions. The bandits wish to have it." The man erupted into a coughing fit, and it was a few moments before he could continue. "They ambushed me trying to get it. I wish you to take it to the small town not far from here, hidden in the mountains. Will you do this?" He choked a bit, before recovering quickly. Legolas shook his head, not in denial, but in shock. All of this over treasure? Why was he always getting caught up in that kind of thing?  
  
But the man considered it important, so Legolas might as well do it. He could warn this town of the orc threat while he was there. The small, reasonable voice in his head told him not to get involved in this, his own mission was risky enough. But Legolas resolutely stuck to the fact that the town was on the way to Rivendell and he had to take the opportunity to warn them as well.  
  
"Very well. Who do I take it too and how can I find him?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My thanks. Take to a man named Theido. Our scheduled meeting place was an inn called Exile's Gate. The name has nothing to do with the sort of people there. They do not care what you are or who you are." The man reached into his tunic and withdrew a rumpled parchment, and handed it reverently to the Elf. Legolas took it.  
  
"Take my horse as well. Stable it in view of the street. Theido will see it and know the message is there. Now go! For I fear the ones who wounded me are still hunting." The man waved Legolas towards his horse, standing at the edge of the fire's light.  
  
Legolas paused as he stood. "May I have your name?" He asked. It could be helpful in dealing with this Theido.  
  
The man coughed, and smiled tiredly. "My name is Ronsard."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas rode hard that night, wanting to get away from the immediate area the human...Ronsard...was in. The bandits that had wounded him were still about; Legolas had seen their fires over the hills to the west of the forest.  
  
Legolas reached the small town later that night. He rode until he found the inn named Exile's Gate. He had dismounted and was about to stable the horses when he saw a cloaked form watching him.  
  
The man walked up to him, and Legolas stood tensed and ready.  
  
But instead of attacking, the man looked at him and spoke. "I am Theido. Where is Ronsard and why do you have his horse?" As he spoke the man leveled a sword at him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
"Stille nu, faeste...Hwaet nemnath the?" - Quiet now, steady... What do they call you?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cherryfaerie: I wouldn't kill my own character! Hurt him, yes. Lol, no worries about him dying though. Thanks for your review!  
  
Lomiothiel: Nice name. Thanks for your review! Thanks for the comment on my fighting scenes. Lots of people say I should do Helms Deep, and I'm considering it.  
  
Leggylover: I was hoping to get to the point in this chapter. And Legolas is a better fighter. He just was taken aback by surprise. You'll get plenty of Legolas fighting soon. I already have the battles planned and some written! Lol, thanks for your review.  
  
Leggylover03: I'm not sure when Aragorn will appear. Probably when Legolas reaches Rivendell. Thanks a lot!  
  
Colacookiecarter: Love the name! Lol, thanks for your review!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: lol! I understand what some people mean by *interesting * Thanks for your review and here's another chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Okay, I got a new program installed that should make this work since my other computer is broken.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Legolas held up his hands as Theido leveled the sword at him.  
  
"I had nothing to do with your friend. I found him injured and he asked me to deliver a message to you, and so I will. I will be on my way then." Legolas was not about to let a human threaten him for a reason he had nothing to do with.  
  
"How can I know you speak the truth?" Theido asked in reply, lowering the sword slightly but still keeping it ready.  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed. "I guess you'll have to trust my word." He said, and Theido snorted.  
  
"I make a point never to take a person at their word." He replied, "But if what you say is true, and you had nothing to do with Ronsard, you'll have to show me some proof. I take nothing at face value."  
  
"I have nothing more than the map and the horse." Legolas answered, tilting his head towards the nervous bay.  
  
Legolas reached inside his tunic and withdrew the map. Why must he get in so much trouble over things not his business?  
  
"I have urgent news for the mayor, or whoever is in charge here. If I give you the map and the horse, will you allow me to enter unhindered?" The Elf asked. Theido paused, weighing the Elf's words. Finally he shrugged. He wanted the map.  
  
Legolas handed him the map, and quickly moved past with his horse before the human could find another reason to delay him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal watched his warriors from atop his horse. For some reason, the King Thranduil had decided to make him a Lord, as if he was a noble and not the orphaned son of a common warrior that he was. He had also been given his own patrol, a total of six Elves beside himself.  
  
Now he was in southern Mirkwood again, this time at the head of a patrol. And it was miserable. Dew formed on anything metal, and though Elves did not feel cold, his horse was shivering.  
  
Two of his warriors he had sent out to scout. Orcs had been rumored to be within the area, and they were to scout it out and if possible drive them away.  
  
He and the rest of the Elves in his patrol had been out for about five days. Soon the rough trails will get too dangerous for horses, and they would have to release them to travel easier. The horses are trained to go back to the palace after that.  
  
The orcs had become more dangerous as time went on and they prospered unchecked. They had begun to think about the attacks by the Elves, and had begun to devise defenses.  
  
They had also begun to target patrol captains, finding that it was effective to slay the leader first, since it disorganized the rest, even if it was for a moment or two. A lot can happen in a moment.  
  
Tylendal had been lucky so far, and had not run afoul of any orcs or even wargs. Spiders had been their main concern lately, which worried them. Where were the orcs? Five days and not a single sighting.  
  
Those five days of command had proven that while Tylendal is no army commander, he is adept at staging ambushes and harassing enemy camps.  
  
The six Elves he led, Kadhael, Talmir, Tryvellan, Cawlach, Kadhael's older brother Kyndereth, and Tenebrinth, had become familiar with their silent, stoic, and rather young captain. The fact that they were all at least a century older than him did not hinder the way he had proven himself as a trustworthy leader. Indeed, he had received the respect of the others.  
  
Tylendal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the strain of tension there. He had a feeling that something bad, something with the chance of being deadly, was going to happen. It did not help his taunt nerves.  
  
He jerked at the sound of leaves rustling, but calmed as an all-clear whistle rent the air.  
  
He turned his horse about to face the approaching patrol. His two scouts were with them.  
  
"Lord Tylendal," one said respectfully. It would probably take a while for Tylendal get used to the title.  
  
"Greetings, Kaithan." Tylendal answered back. Kaithan was a few decades older than him, and normally scouted the perimeters of the palace.  
  
"We are running a cursory check on another orc rumor at our western border, and are returning immediately to inform the king that there is a large number of orcs camped there. We thought you would like to know, since your territory crosses theirs. We are worried. A scout we found said they are leaving in the morning, but they are going to take the same rout as Prince Legolas." Kaithan said, and was startled when Tylendal paled and then cursed. That was the bad feeling he has been getting! Legolas could soon be in trouble!  
  
Without waiting Tylendal turned and rode towards the western border, his loyal warriors following without a word, leaving a surprised and baffled Kaithan behind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas quickly slipped through the crowd, searching for an inn to stable his horse. As soon as he had entered the village he had been getting stares, so he figured Elves were not common here. He kept his hood up from then on.  
  
Finding one inn that looked fairly decent, Legolas gave the waiting stable boy his horse and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash was a particularly smart orc. He sat at one of the many fires, roasting some unidentifiable piece of meat.  
  
The chieftains promised better food in the west, so they were going to head out in the morning, where there were plenty of creatures to "play" with as well. Men and maybe even Elves. Gutklash snarled at the thought.  
  
Gutklash reached for a stick with the shanks of some creature upon it, and glared at a smaller orc that was reaching for the same thing. Gutklash had not been born in Mirkwood, as had most of these others. He was from the mountains. He was bigger, stronger, faster, and smarter than the other orcs. That made him one of the more feared creatures in the camp. He kept to himself, refusing to take any command.  
  
The smaller orc, cowering from Gutklash's fierce gaze, decided it was better to sit elsewhere and got up to leave.  
  
Gutklash lashed out, his clawed hand gouging the other orc's throat and leaving the smaller creature gasping its last breaths on the forest floor.  
  
That felt good. It will feel even better when they run into one of those small villages on their morning trek. Yes, humans. Man flesh.  
  
Suddenly, a horn blew. Gutklash looked up with the rest of his foul brethren. One of the orc chieftains stood, calling and shouting at the orc horde to pick themselves up and move out. Evidently they were not waiting for sunrise.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was in luck. The mayor lived not far down. So he headed out soon after installing himself into a small room.  
  
Slipping into the street, he walked unobtrusively down and came to the elaborate house that was obviously the mayor's.  
  
Walking up to the door man, he required entry.  
  
"Why should you bother my Lord?" the man sneered, taking in Legolas's somewhat ragged appearance. He was after all trying to pose as a human.  
  
Legolas scowled. What was it with these people? He didn't have time for delays. He had to get to Rivendell, but his conscience would not let him just let him leave this town in possible danger.  
  
He reached up with a hand and drew back his hood, letting his Elvish features show. The man gaped and stumbled back. Elves were definitely not common here. While the man tried to gather his scattered wits, Legolas moved past him and inside.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to walk into my home?" came an imperious voice, obviously used to commanding and being obeyed.  
  
Legolas turned to look, seeing an ornately dressed man standing near a large, stained glass window that had lamps set at the corners so that it was lit even in the depths of night. More men, these ones were armed, stood around him.  
  
As Legolas turned, the mayor caught sight of him without the hood. The man was the mayor. There was no doubt about that.  
  
"An Elf? What would an Elf want in a human dwelling?" The tone of the man's voice indicated that Legolas was an unwelcome pest that should leave quickly.  
  
Not about to be dissuaded now, Legolas drew himself up and advanced a couple of steps.  
  
"Just a warning. I am merely taking shelter for the night." He answered, and was about to go on when the mayor waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Well, state your warning and begone." He sneered. Legolas restrained himself from showing the scowl he wished to display at the upstart man.  
  
"Orcs are massing in the East. They are drawing closer to your town. I thought I should give you a fair warning before I go on my way." The Elf said curtly.  
  
The mayor laughed. "Taken into consideration. Now leave." The way he said it stated obviously that he would not even heed the warning.  
  
Legolas scowled, decided not to stay any longer, turned and left.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash growled softly. Ahead were lights. A town. Just like he remembered. With a grin that revealed his sharp fangs, he waited for the signal to charge.  
  
With a thin wail of a trumpet, the orcs leaped forwards.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal and his warriors were tired. Their horses were stumbling. But ahead rose a column of black smoke. Something was burning.  
  
Judging by the size, the fire was a ways away, and yet it burned big.  
  
Without a word, they urged their tired horses faster.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the place of the fire, they had to restrain their horses from bolting.  
  
A town. That was what was burning. A town.  
  
Scattered here and there were bodies of humans. And orcs. That was enough to display what had happened. Horses and other animals were also laying on the ground.  
  
Homes, trees, prized gardens, and people burned in a raging inferno that was just now dying down.  
  
Tylendal dismounted, stepping carefully over a slain woman. His warriors followed. No one had survived.  
  
Tylendal scanned the desolate scene, and suddenly he cried out and took off. Talmir cursed and followed, while the others examined other parts of the destruction.  
  
Lying outside the fire range was a horse. Like any other horse, but larger. And the silver hide could not be mistaken. Nor could the slash wounds on its body. Or the Elvish styled packs slung across its back.  
  
Legolas's horse had finally reached the end of its days. Where was Legolas? He would not leave his horse. So where was he?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all reviewers and so sorry for the delay! This one is kind of short too.  
  
Birman: I don't have this fic listed under Eowyn, only under Legolas. Sorry.  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: a plot twist? Maybe. *g*  
  
Alida Fruit: As you can see, Tylendal has a bigger part. Lol, hope you like it!  
  
Colacookiecarter: Hope you like this chapter. It seems everyone wants to hold Legolas at sword point, lol.  
  
Cherryfaerie: yes, he is. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!  
  
Ebony falcon: Haven't decided if Legolas is captured yet. Maybe he is. You'll just have to wait. Lol, thanks for your review.  
  
Leggylover03: Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
I finally got my computer fixed! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I had tests. Ugh! Anyways, this is basically a big fight scene, but since I so enjoy writing battle scenes I wanted to do the chapter with it. This chapter is probably rated PG 13 for the non-graphic violence. Or at least my version of non-graphic.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The first warning Legolas had of the attack was when fires sprang up at the edge of the gate and the harsh calls of orcs mixed with the alarms of the men.  
  
Orcs! So close to the town as well! They must have crept up close to the gates and set it afire, while the rest prepared to charge.  
  
Legolas ducked as arrows rang over the walls, striking the ground and occasionally hitting someone. Screams of terror and pain rang out, and Legolas saw women hurrying towards the houses, some dragging children. Men were rushing around gathering anything that could be used for a weapon.  
  
Legolas heard the mayor shouting from the house behind him. Well, he did warn the man. Legolas watched as another couple of women ran by. If they stayed in the houses, they will surely die. Whether from the fires that were quickly spreading or from orcs cornering them inside and attacking. It would be slaughter.  
  
Whipping his own bow out, he nocked an arrow and aimed at the gates. Only the men on the wall would have any luck in actually hitting one of the beasts, unlike the other men who were firing over the wall in imitation of the orcs.  
  
Legolas had examined the gates on his way in, and they had seemed pretty sturdy, if a bit thin. And if the Elven Prince knew his orcs, they should appear through the doors pretty soon.  
  
The gates burst open as the orcs finally broke through, and they poured through in large numbers and began to engage the men.  
  
Legolas loosed his arrow, and immediately nocked and fired another even before the string of his bow was done quivering.  
  
The nearest orcs howled in delight when they saw Legolas, and abandoned the man they were fighting to close in upon him. Legolas feathered two more before they were too close to use his bow, and he whipped out his long knives in time to parry the first attack.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash let out a triumphant howl as he cut another human a head shorter. He raised his bloodied blades and laughed. Other orcs ran around him, but he could care less, caught up in the battle lust as he was.  
  
Looking around for another to duel with, an arrow hit him in the shoulder, but bounced harmlessly off his armor, forged in the depths of some dwarf dwelling, raided by Gutklash and his old companions from the mountains.  
  
Carelessly turning, he picked up a discarded spear and cast it at the archer, taking the young human in the chest and knocking him off his perch of a tipped over wagon.  
  
"Young puppy," Gutklash muttered as he stalked over to be sure that the human youth was dead. With a disdainful sneer, he kicked the boy's body. No competition there, easy prey and no challenge. Boring.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas took off as fast as he could towards the inn where his horse was stabled. Reaching it, he grabbed his horse and mounted quickly. The orcs were far too numerous to kill, and the only possible way of survival is escape.  
  
Urging his steed to its limit, Legolas rushed past orc and human alike.  
  
Suddenly, the feeling of the horse's powerful body was not there anymore. Legolas snapped over the horse's neck as the loyal creature's legs crumpled beneath it. The Elf flew through the air, only managing at the last second to twist around and land on his feet, rolling across the ground before coming up into a crouch facing a large and growing number of orcs.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A shout from behind him alerted Gutklash to an enemy. With a turn and a skilled thrust, Gutklash parried the blade and forced one of his jagged swords into the man's chest. Using his foot to kick the dying man off his sword, Gutklash turned as a shout rang up not too far away.  
  
As soon as he saw what was happening, Gutklash smiled nastily and approached, knocking his smaller brethren out of the way.  
  
An Elf was completely encircled by orcs, throwing attacks and parrying blades with admirable speed. Here was one who could test Gutklash's skill to its limit. With a snarl of glee and anticipation, Gutklash shoved his way forwards.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was tiring, which was hard for an Elf to do. The orcs continued to come. It seemed this was a full horde, not just one of the small groups that were rumored to be about.  
  
The orcs were taking turns to attack him, lashing out with spears, swords, knives, axes, clubs, and anything else that could be used as a weapon.  
  
Legolas could hear the screams of the humans, the cries of women and children as the hid in their homes, which were set on fire and forcing them to flee the choking fumes and roaring flames, to be butchered as they came out into the open.  
  
Suddenly, some of the orcs surrounding him cringed as an orc, larger than them by at least half, shoved his way through. He was a dangerous looking creature, with a face more resembling a animal than anything that had a right to be called a person. Long fangs twisted from his sneering mouth, and his yellow eyes were sharp and cruel, and held a amount of intelligence that the others seemed to lack.  
  
The frightening orc approached, and Legolas leveled his blades in front of him, not about to die without a good fight. And this beast looked to provide a good fight.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash sighed in frustration. The Elf was tired and wounded, though not badly. Just enough to impede his fighting. If Gutklash could have gotten to the Elf when he was at his fighting prime, it may have been a great challenge to defeat him, a worthy opponent. But no, he was exhausted and had wounds to hinder him, while the orc had his full strength and speed with no wounds, not to mention his stolen dwarf armor.  
  
Legolas watched warily as the orc stopped and seemed to look him over. A brief flash of disappointment flitted across the frightening features, confusing the Elf for a moment before he shrugged it off and prepared to fight to the death if need be.  
  
The orc stopped as a harsh shout rang out. The other orcs parted, letting a pair of the ugliest orcs Legolas had ever seen come through.  
  
They eyed him, before smiling, revealing crooked, discolored teeth.  
  
"Keep him, lads. Fun for us later." One said, slavering as he thought about what he might do to the fair Elf.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash snarled. The Elf was in chains and was being kept for the pleasure of the chiefs. Gutklash slurred the last word in hate. The Elf could still have proven some fun or a challenge at least. But no, those foul pigs that called themselves "chiefs" kept him for themselves. They had no notion of a worthy fight, preferring their victims to be harmless and tied up.  
  
With a shake of his head, Gutklash continued walking, ignoring the orcs on either side of him, caught up in his musings.  
  
The Elf was under heavy guard, and will be when they camped tonight, until the "chieftains" were ready to play. Why should they have him when Gutklash was there first? If any should have him it should be Gutklash.  
  
An idea sprang into the cunning orc's head, and he grinned nastily.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was being pressed hard. His arms were chained and he was guarded by four large orcs, all watching him warily. His capture was confusing. He had been ready to face the large orc, then he was beset by many orcs and was disarmed before he could do anything of any consequence.  
  
Through most of the day, Legolas was kept under heavy guard and given nothing to eat or drink. His arms and shoulders were numb from lack of circulation, and at the end of the day he was forced to his knees and staked to the ground.  
  
He was then left basically alone. His guards were there, but they did not touch him.  
  
He stayed there for what seemed hours, and he was getting bored with watching the rocks and sides of the cliffs. The sky was dark, stars were covered with overcast clouds, and the moon was just a dim glow.  
  
A snarled voice came out of the darkness, and Legolas turned to see that same large, fierce orc that he had confronted earlier approach his guards.  
  
They talked for a moment, but not loud enough for Legolas to hear. The orc was obviously different than the others, being larger. He wore fine chain mail, probably stolen as orcs do not make their own gear.  
  
Suddenly, the orc dispatched the first two orcs with apparent ease. The other two tried to draw their blades and call out an alarm, but the orc slew them as well.  
  
With a nasty grin, the orc turned towards Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Leggylover03: Aragorn will appear when Legolas reaches Rivendell. But I haven't figured out when that will be yet.  
  
Coolio02: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Kitsune: Another for the capture-and-torture idea for Legolas? Maybe. Tylendal is a lord, yes. It does kind of fit him, doesn't it? Lol, thanks for your review.  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Legolas's breathing quickened, but that was the only sign of fear or panic that he showed.  
  
Gutklash approached, and grinned nastily. He stopped just before the hapless Elf, crouching down to put him on eye level with Legolas. He pulled out a jagged knife that at one time had probably been a marvelous blade, and Legolas drew back.  
  
With a laugh, the orc slashed Legolas's bonds that held him staked to the ground. Blinking in confusion, Legolas looked up at the large orc as he stood up and replaced the blade.  
  
The Elf stood up as well, unsure as to what was happening. The orc reached out and tossed something at his feet. Looking down, Legolas saw it was his twin knives. The orc drew his blades, snarling in anticipation.  
  
"Now we battle. And it shall be a fair fight." He hissed, and circled, looking for an opening. He wanted to test his mettle against the Elf before the "chieftains" got their turn with him.  
  
Legolas held his blades at the ready, preparing to fight until he found a way to escape. He was not as tired as he had been when captured, but he still was not up to full strength to fight the orc.  
  
Just as he was about to leap forwards for a slashing attack, a form threw itself at him from the dark, knocking him to the ground while another went at the orc.  
  
Legolas rolled under the impact and came up again, face to face with the human Theido. The Elf was surprised, he had thought everyone had died. Another human was distracting the orc as Theido grabbed Legolas by the arm and hauled him into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash howled in fury as the Elf was taken away by the human. He turned to the man facing him, and with an effortless blow sent him stumbling dead to the ground.  
  
Orcs within hearing range were running up to see what the noise was, and upon seeing the dead orc guards and the human, figured the humans had killed the guards and one was killed in the process. No one questioned Gutklash being there, or why he had been there in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As Theido pulled to a stop, Legolas sank against the side of a boulder to rest. He was uncommonly tired.  
  
"My thanks to you." He rasped out from a dry throat. Theido nodded wordlessly and withdrew a water canteen from a pack hidden in the rock crevice. Now the reason the human had stopped here instead of farther along made sense. Legolas accepted the water canteen with a grateful nod and drank deeply. The water was slightly warm, but to Legolas it was the best thing he had ever drank. Except wine. Yes, some wine at the moment would be nice.  
  
Legolas topped the canteen and handed it back. Theido stood up, and Legolas followed suit. He didn't know why the human had freed him, but at the moment he didn't worry about it very much.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yonder is a camp of survivors. You came in peace to our town, and I was not far when you told the mayor of the coming of the orcs. You tried to warn us, and so I couldn't just let that orc kill you." The man said, seeming to want to drop the subject of him being nice to someone.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Very well,"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Tylendal, there are fires up ahead. Should one of us investigate?" Kadhael asked.  
  
Tylendal turned from his musings to his warriors, but before he could answer Cawlach replied. "Nay, they are orcs. We know that. It would be too dangerous to go investigate something we know."  
  
Tylendal turned to the other Elf. "We shall investigate." He said, and motioned for Kadhael and his brother Kyndereth to go.  
  
"But, my Lord, why would we want to prove something that we already know?" The older Elf said in surprise.  
  
Tylendal leveled a patient, if slightly annoyed, gaze onto him. "Because, have you not noticed that not all humans could have been slain? And the Prince Legolas is nowhere to be found. A large chance, there is, that the Prince is held within the orc camp."  
  
Cawlach blinked, he had thought the orcs would just kill everyone and be done with it.  
  
"I see," He said, and inclined his head to his patrol captain. "Thank you for clearing that up for me, my lord."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A while later, Kadhael and Kyndereth came back with reports that the camp was indeed an orc camp, but the only prisoners were one or two humans, but that the orcs were on guard for a reason.  
  
Tylendal was upset by the news, though he did not show it. "Guarding against human survivors the orcs might be, and possibly the Prince is with them." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. How he worried for his friend.  
  
That night, the Elves made a small camp far enough from the destroyed town that the stench of the fires would not reach them. They dug into their provisions and made a small fire. They were unafraid of the orcs seeing the fire, for the fires of the town were much larger.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
This chapter is a bit short, sorry all!  
  
Coolio02: Thanks for the review, and your welcome for the review on your story, it's very good. As for italics and bold writing, I have NO clue! Lol, I think you have to be one of those people who pay or something. All I know is I can't do it. Alida Fruit: Thanks for your review, and I hope Fading Hope is up soon!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: lol, thanks a lot! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Leggylover03: I don't know when Legolas reaches Rivendell, as I make this up as I go, but he will sooner or later and I hope you like it!  
  
Kitsune: Glad you like it. Hope you like this one as well.  
  
Merry Christmas all! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Tylendal was up before the others, his dreams of something dire to come driving him awake whenever he nodded off.  
  
Something was going to happen, and it was frustrating in the way that Tylendal knew he could help if only he could figure out where. It dealt with Legolas, that was certain as well. But he couldn't figure out where 'there' was.  
  
Pacing restlessly, he tried to think of the general direction these dreams seemed to point too. Legolas was heading west, towards Rivendell, so it was somewhere in the west.  
  
Tylendal ceased his pacing and closed his eyes, trying to picture the dreams again. He gave up after a few moments, muttering under his breath, and looked off over the not so distant orc camp to the mountains.  
  
Mountains? That was it! The dreams took place at the edge of the mountains, with the orcs attacking Legolas and a group of humans, probably survivors from the destruction of the town.  
  
In the dream, the sun was just rising behind the battle, which would mean that if Tylendal were to try and help he would have to leave now, going West and slightly North, and make haste.  
  
Filled with sudden urgency, the Mirkwood Elf ran over and grabbed a handful of his horse's mane, leaping lightly onto its back. He already had his weapons, so he was ready to go. Without a thought to his warriors, the distraught Elf took off and galloped away, being sure to give a wide berth to the orc camp.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Something was going on. The humans had cared for Legolas, so the Elf was in much better shape, but his nerves were strung tight as tension gnawed at them,  
  
The orcs had appeared, and camped up farther up the slope of the mountains. The smoke from the burning town was thinner now, but still seen.  
  
The orcs were packing up and marching forwards. About dawn will see them here.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gutklash smiled as he viewed the fires of the humans. Only three large fires, no more than seven per fire. Compare that to the scores of orcs approaching them, they were not going to live. And somewhere down there was the Elf, whom Gutklash desired to battle yet.  
  
Legolas was up and ready as the orcs charged, and he spotted the large orc that twice now he had almost battled charging forth in the front lines. Men were leaping up, weapons in hand. The tip of the sun could be seen edging up over the mountains.  
  
Gutklash howled as he spotted the Elf and veered unerringly towards the fair being. A human got in his way, trying to stop the large orc. Without a thought, Gutklash gave a careless backhanded slash that opened the human up and dropped him to the ground.  
  
Legolas raised his blades, and Gutklash's first blow was blocked.  
  
The force of the following blow drove the lithe Elf back a step, wincing as the shock vibrated up his arms.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal urged his horse to greater speeds, riding parallel to the orc host behind a rocky barrier, so they could not see him.  
  
Guiding the horse skillfully around jagged parts of the old beaten trail he was following. Scrub and other coarse plants overgrew it, while recent rockslides had dropped fair sized stones over it.  
  
The powerful legs of his steed powered them on, taking the rough terrain easily. Tylendal was sure the orcs could hear the thud of the horse's sharp hooves.  
  
Clearing a large boulder that would have taken too much time to go around, Tylendal halted his horse suddenly as they reached a steep incline.  
  
Far below them was the beginning of slaughter. A large number of orcs were charging a small group of men, and amidst the humans was the unmistakable figure of a golden haired Elf.  
  
Legolas was in the process of fighting against a large orc, and behind him was creeping another, a craggy spear held ready.  
  
Without hesitation Tylendal urged his horse down the slope and half sliding, half galloping the horse obeyed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas ducked another powerful blow, and responded with a slash of his own, which the snarling orc easily blocked.  
  
The orc was good, very good. He blocked Legolas' blows and came close to cutting the Elf.  
  
A shout from behind distracted him, and he almost missed blocking a broad sided sweep of Gutklash's sword.  
  
"Die Elf!"  
  
Legolas spun about, to see another orc charging with a spear leveled.  
  
There was no way he could escape that spear.  
  
"Heyla No!"  
  
Another shout, this one from in front and slightly to the side, turned his attention away as a figure threw himself from the back of a charging horse to tackle the orc.  
  
"Tylendal?" Legolas shouted incredulously. What was Tylendal doing here, and how did he know?  
  
Tylendal surged to his feet, the orc lying still upon the ground, its neck broken from the Mirkwood Elf's wild leap. Tylendal held a hand tightly to his shoulder. His dive had brought him in line with the spear, and he had received a deep slash from it before he took down the orc.  
  
"Prince, behind you!" Tylendal shouted as Gutklash readied a fatal blow from behind. Legolas turned in time to block it.  
  
Tylendal threw himself atop his waiting horse, drew his twin swords and, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, began to fight once more.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kadhael shook his head, exchanging looks with the other five of the patrol. They had awoken to find Tylendal and his horse gone, and all the signs pointed to the west. With a shrug, the mounted their horses in the morning light and rode off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal bared his teeth in a feral snarl as his horse reared and plunged down again, bringing its sharp hooves onto another horse.  
  
His shoulder pained him, but he ignored it as he sliced another orc.  
  
He turned and rode his horse quickly towards another orc. So intent was he on his newest victim, he did not see the couple of orcs that leaped at him from the side.  
  
Rough hands suddenly grasped at the cloth of his hunting leathers, and he was hauled forcefully off the horse's back.  
  
So surprised was he, that it took Tylendal a moment to realize what had happened. In that moment of shock, he was pinned tightly by two orcs as a third readied a blade to impale him.  
  
Desperate, the Elf snapped a high kick that laid the orc out onto the ground.  
  
The orc on his right twisted his arm, sending a fist into the Elf's wound.  
  
Tylendal paled as the pain caused his mind to reel. Eyes wide and gasping for the breath the pain had ridden him of, the orcs laughed and sent another blow into his shoulder.  
  
Unable to stand the second wave of pain, the Elf sagged slightly between them and a mist of gray fogged the edge of his vision.  
  
But just as quickly Tylendal forced his mind back to full awareness and sent his head back to connect with one of the orcs, twisting away and slamming his knee into the other's stomach, dropping them to the ground.  
  
Staggering back, Tylendal realized someone was calling his name.  
  
"Tylendal! Tylendal!"  
  
The pained Elf turned to see one of the twin sons of Elrond coming towards him. When did they get here?  
  
Now that he looked at his surroundings, he saw Elves charging up from the edge of the mountains to his left, with a scattering of humans among them.  
  
Rangers. Legolas had told Tylendal of the humans who partook in the defense of the land against orcs and their like, naming themselves Rangers of the North. Tylendal, having never been to Rivendell himself but having heard a lot about it, knew they welcomed the humans.  
  
"Tylendal, are you alright?" Elladan asked worriedly. Not far away behind him, stood Legolas and Elladan's twin brother Elrohir.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine." Tylendal gritted out from behind clenched teeth.  
  
Elladan eyed him carefully, before shaking his head. "Come! Not all orcs are killed." He motioned for him to follow, and proceeded to walk towards Legolas and his brother.  
  
A gray mist still clouded his vision, but Tylendal had fought it away once and he will fight it away again.  
  
That was his intention anyway.  
  
What happened was he got three paces away from his three friends before the gray became black and he collapsed in midstride.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas had been taken completely by surprise when Tylendal suddenly stumbled and crashed to the ground.  
  
Elladan quickly bent to check his wound. He had known it was serious, despite what Tylendal had said.  
  
"He'll be out for a while. That is a nasty cut. We should get him to Lord Elrond." The Rivendell Elf said to a concerned Legolas.  
  
"Riders to the East!"  
  
Legolas oriented on the source of the shout, seeing one of the rangers pointing towards the mountain slope. Turning, Legolas saw the riders, but with keener eyesight than the men, he recognized the approaching figures as Elves.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" one of them cried, holding up a hand in greeting.  
  
It was the warriors from Tylendal's patrol.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
So sorry for the long delay! Got a new computer and everything, life has been hectic and having to wait as my sisters played with their new computer games!  
  
Kitsune: Thanks a lot, and hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Colagreenleaf: Welcome back! There is some good in men after all, huh? Lol.  
  
SilverKnight7: Thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks a lot to everyone! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on first page.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Tylendal woke up to a painfully bright light and the sound of birds singing. A cool wind came through an open window and a high arched ceiling in soft red and brown hues was all he could see above him.  
  
He tried to sit up, but the pounding pain in his head and shoulder persuaded him to forgo the attempt just for a moment. He sank against a soft pillow, blinking in the bright light around the room. It was well furnished, with padded chairs and a wooden table of similar carve sat before the large window, out of which the tops of trees and the far valley wall could be seen.  
  
He was obviously in Rivendell, but he had never been there before, and examined all he could of the things out side his window. The sun was warm upon his face, and he was slightly thankful for the cool breeze.  
  
With a determined push he got himself sitting up, and waited a moment as the world swirled dizzyingly around him. Blinking, he stood and swayed for a moment, before stumbling over to the window. Leaning against its frame, he breathed deeply of the spring air, watching the tree tops sway slightly in the breeze.  
  
The ground was a good fifteen feet below him, he must be in one of the upper floor rooms.  
  
He decided he had been abed long enough. With a last look out of the window, he slipped form the soft robe he had been wearing, and redressed in a new tunic and leggings that had been laid nearby with his weapons. He was careful when pulling his tunic on, for his shoulder, while bandaged, was still slightly painful.  
  
The clothes he wore were in a light green, not in his preferred darker colors. He hoped he would get his own outfit back soon.  
  
With a small sigh, he steadied himself against the wall and proceeded to walk carefully from the room. The lack of his usual grace and stealth in his step told of the weariness he still felt.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Honestly, Elladan. I don't know what we are going to do. Father just sent me, and things went downhill from the moment I tried to warn the villagers. I'm worried about Tylendal. I would also like to know how he knew to come." Legolas said, sitting around a table with the six warriors of Tylendal's patrol and the twins.  
  
Kadhael, Talmir, Tryvellan, Cawlach, Kadhael's older brother Kyndereth, and Tenebrinth had arrived soon after the battle, and had helped carry the wounded back to Rivendell. There had been no deaths, thankfully.  
  
Kadhael blinked and leaned back in his chair. "We had been in the south, scouting out a report of large orc activity, when another patrol came saying a large group of orcs were traveling the same direction as you were."  
  
Tryvellan picked up the story from there. "So Lord Tylendal goes riding off without a word after you, and we reach the village soon after it was burned. The orcs were in the distance, and we were going to scout them and head to Rivendell in the morning. Tylendal disappeared that night, and we followed his tracks to you that morning."  
  
"I would like to know as well on how he knew when to come, and where." Elrohir said, swirling his wine around in the glass.  
  
"Well, we were going to go and refurnish our weapons, so we shall see you soon?" Talmir asked, standing with the rest of the patrol and leaving with departing nods to the three friends.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal scowled as he heard voices come from behind him, back in the direction of his rooms. Those healers! He had slipped them twice, for he wanted to be up and around, not abed and drugged full of that potent and foul medicine he remembered taking when he was brought in. He had been half conscious at one time, enough so that he could remember that.  
  
He heard voices ahead as well, and recognized them. He turned into the room, and was greeted with the surprised and welcoming faces of his friends.  
  
Elrohir looked up and smiled. "Tylendal, how pleasant to see you up and around!" Tylendal nodded to him, and stiffened when one of the healers came barging into the room, scolding and rambling.  
  
"By the Valar! I haven't had this much trouble with a patient except with Prince Legolas and the Lords' Elladan and Elrohir! You may be a Lord, but you are not to be out of bed and wandering the halls! You will displace all we did to heal that shoulder of yours! Now out! Back to your room!" The blond healer raged, grabbing Tylendal by the arm and hauling him out of the room.  
  
When he was gone, Legolas and the twins exploded into laughter. The healer was Dranae, and was a fierce Elf. The three friends commonly joked about how well he would be at being a warrior. Tylendal, who had never been to Rivendell, had heard of him but still did not know what he was in for.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal had been dragged back to the room, and this time the healer stood by until he had taken the entire cup of medicated tea Dranae had given him, and waited until he had fallen asleep.  
  
The Elf had left, and Legolas and the twins stopped by to have a word with him.  
  
"Now, Dranae, Tylendal has been our friend for many years. I know him best, as I grew up with him, and he is a nasty tempered, stubborn fool who thinks it is his business to be noble and tell no one what he is feeling." Legolas said to the stone faced healer as the twins chuckled behind him. "So, believe him not if fine he says he is."  
  
The Elven Prince added the last in a mock imitation of Tylendal's speaking, causing the twins behind him to laugh anew.  
  
The Healer arched a blonde eyebrow elegantly. "So, he is basically like a few certain Elves I have had to heal before?" He said, eyeing the three before him pointedly. They took the hint and hurried off, laughing as they fled the fierce healer's chambers.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tylendal watched the healer bustle about with one of his assistants, packing herbs a few scouts were requesting. Seeing Tylendal express an interest in herbs, the healer was informing him of the uses of them. He was waiting for Dranae just outside the healer's chambers, and the room he was in contained many herbs.  
  
And some of the herbs were poisonous.  
  
"This is Agarics. A large, orange mushroom with a white stem and spots. Amantia, another mushroom, that is Castor." The assistant said; pointing to a basket filled with the large orange and smaller white mushrooms. The Castor hung nearby, a fernlike plant.  
  
"Is not Castor made into oil?" Tylendal asked, recalling something he had heard back at the palace.  
  
"Yes, but the oil is made from the leaves. It is the seeds that are poisonous. Now this, this is Azalea." The healer held up a plant with yellow blossoms. "Daphne berries, there red with yellow flowers, avoid eating those. Hemlock, horses tend to eat that when they graze, Milkweed too. Mountain Laurel, Narcissus, Nightshade, and Pyrethrum are all poisonous flowers. White snakeroot is also toxic. I keep these because they are the more common materials used in poisons, and that which includes can exclude. Meaning I can cure a poisoned wound if I knew one of these plants was used. Now, for healing." The healer went to a different side of the chamber.  
  
"Crocus, Foxglove, and Goldenrod are some basic healing plants. Valerion is good for snakebites. These others..."  
  
Tylendal nodded along, losing interest after a while. While the healer droned on about the different healing properties of the different herbs, the door to Dranae's quarters opened.  
  
"Lord Tylendal, I will see you now."  
  
Tylendal left the healers to their herbs, and walked through the door. Dranae ran a physical check on him, checking the healing on his arm.  
  
"I guess you are good to go." He said, eyeing Tylendal in a way that made the Elf want to flee.  
  
Taking the statement as a dismissal, he left.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Legolas, the twins and Kadhael were outside talking about the finer points of archery when he came towards them.  
  
"Ah, Tylendal. I see you finally escape the Healer's grasp? Record time. He normally holds us for weeks." Elladan said, before turning and arguing with his brother at a statement about the value of hardwood bows.  
  
"Yes, but that is because you are hurt more than Tylendal was." Legolas said, leaning back and watching their banter with amusement.  
  
"Lord Tylendal, I'm relieved that you are healed and at full health once more." Kadhael said, inclining his head slightly. Tylendal nodded back, before sighing and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Black wood, better wood is. Hard, less flaws and less work to make, can parry blows from weapon without breaking or becoming impaired too much. For arrows, straight and smooth, it is. Fit with feather of good quality, and lethal arrow you will have." He pointed out to the bickering brothers.  
  
"Maybe, but black wood is hard to come by, and difficult to harvest." Elrohir answered back. Tylendal arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Black wood for bow is best I can think of. Birch or oak is good substitute for black wood arrows." He said, gesturing carelessly.  
  
"We're better archers than you, so I suggest you listen to our advice. Plus, I'm older." Elladan said.  
  
"I'm older too." Elrohir said indignantly  
  
"But I'm older than you."  
  
"Only by six minutes."  
  
"Older is older, lets not bother with the numbers." Elladan stated loftily.  
  
Kadhael turned to Tylendal. "My Lord, are we almost ready to return home? The message is delivered, and Lord Elrond is prepared and alert for any danger. The Prince's mission is fulfilled, and we can go home ourselves."  
  
"Yes, Kadhael. We will leave tomorrow morning." Legolas said. Kadhael nodded and stood up and left.  
  
Elladan turned to Tylendal with a rakish grin.  
  
"Well, My Lord. You have advanced in rank to nearly match us."  
  
"Aye, have you the requirements to fit?" Elrohir piped in.  
  
"Maybe a girl?" Elladan added, both brothers standing and taking off even as they finished, knowing what was to come.  
  
With a growl Tylendal was after them. Legolas was beside himself with laughter.  
  
"Such mature Elven Lords, wouldn't you say Estel?" The Elven Prince said, glancing at a human youth standing not to far away.  
  
"Indeed, is that your friend that you tell me about when you visit?" The young human, adopted by Elrond, was always ready to hear a story.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Yes, he is."  
  
"You'll visit again, won't you?" Estel asked, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Of course. And this time we won't be in a rush to go." Legolas said, smiling at the young human.  
  
"Good! I'll be waiting! And I'll be better with my bow then, just wait and see! Elladan and Elrohir will keep helping me!" He said rocking back and forth on his heels, eyes bright and smiling.  
  
Shaking his head in mock disgust, Legolas gave Aragorn a pitying look.  
  
"You have those two teaching you? My sympathies. Tylendal was right, by the way, in what he said about the black wood. Mirkwood Elves are always better at archery than Rivendell Elves. So, when I come, I shall show you some tricks that even your brothers don't know." Legolas gave a sly wink to Estel, who looked delighted.  
  
"Come, it is nearly dark. We shall watch for your brothers to come limping back inside." The Elven Prince said, listening to the shouts and laughs from the direction of the three young Elven Lords.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The End  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! This story is shorter than my others, since it wasn't going to be too long in the first place.  
  
Drowdancer: I take it you read R. A. Salvatore's "Forgotten Realms"? I love those books. Thanks for the review.  
  
Alida Fruit: Thanks for your review, and its okay! *g *  
  
Kitsune: lol, thanks a lot!  
  
Leggylover03: Thanks for your review. As for Aragorn, he, as you can tell, is mentioned. Sorry he doesn't have a bigger part. That is for my next story, which is in the making.  
  
Coolio02: Yes, but Tylendal got away alright because of the twins. Thanks for your review and here's another chapter!  
  
Itarilde-elenastar: lol, I've done that before. Read and review stories when I'm supposed to be doing my English or history homework. Thanks for your enthusiastic review! 


End file.
